


An Ounce of Prevention

by Chaseha_Wing



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Green Arrow (Comics), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Slash, Yaoi, little bit of violence, mentions of drug trade, nothing too bad, possible gang war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaseha_Wing/pseuds/Chaseha_Wing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lets write some Connor/Jason stuff</p><p>This might become a series of late night drabbles or a one shot, kind of a tribute to Daggerpen for getting me into this pairing to begin with. Let's see where this goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ounce of Prevention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daggerpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggerpen/gifts).



It was late at night when the storm rolled into Gotham; lightning struck through the sky as rain cascaded down onto the public. That is, those ridiculous enough to remain outdoors.

Jason Todd, the Red Hood, was one such individual.

With rain smoothing over the his theatrical version of "the red hood," his eyes trained down on a cargo truck that was arriving late, its workers shouting impatiently as he waited. According to his informants, Oswald Cobblepot was in the business of collecting some extremely efficient and highly illegal new toys as of late. An entire crate of specialized colts, AR-15 model A2, if his sources were correct. It was a model Jason was actually considering getting for himself if he were honest.

'It's even my birthday.' Jason thought, and considering those circumstances, it wouldn't be TOO bad to spoil himself, at least by his standards.

Of course there were more reason to just increasing his own arsenal and making life difficult for the Penguin that made arose Jason's attention. Truth be told there was a gang war stirring beneath Gotham, whispers on the street and increased behavior of violence from all parties involved. So to minimize the casualties, and to attempt to minimize the damage before it even started, Jason decided to try and take out the shipments of weapons itself, leaving less work to fight off and tip the power to another less threatening party if and when the fight took off.

"Get a move on!" he heard the shippers yell as a group slipped to the ground, the rain making them sloppy. Jason just rolled his eyes and took out his own AK-47, and released a scatter of bullets all around the group to scatter them and cause a bit of panic. He didn't need to really kill any of these small fry tonight. No instead he would leave them alive in order to spread a message. That the Red Hood was aware, and ready to punish anyone who dared cause trouble in his territory. With the use of a smoke bomb and some old fashioned martial arts, Jason was able to take out and tie up most of the goons. With the small fry taken care of, Jason started examining the truck and cargo, considering the most effective way to send a message.

As his attention was diverted, he didn't notice another until the hum of an arrow and the scream of another alerted to the danger behind him. Turning quickly Jason saw a man clenching his shoulder, a pipe falling to the ground which would have been used on him if not for the intervention of his partner Green Arrow-

\- the second.

"You missed one." A young, blond man said with dark skin.

Jason merely gave the man a deadpan stare before taking down the shouting and cursing worker below him.

"Oh my god how did that get there! Thank you Captain Obvious!" Jason said with as much false surprise he could muster.

"You know, you could just say thank you." Green arrow said, the mask revealing honest an nonjudgmental green eyes as the man squatted down to investigate the surrounding area.

"Hey you're the one who agreed to be backup." Jason said. "No need to thank you if we're both just fulfilling our part of the bargain."

"So that's what we're calling it now Ja-" 

"Not in the field, Arrow!" Jason snapped. The other had the bad habit of using civilian identity instead of an aliases on the field, and Jason would be damned if he wouldn't correct this habit before this partnership was over!

"Of course." Green Arrow said before flipping from his perch and landing in front of Jason. "Do you need help with this?" The arrow looked at the cargo truck and Jason just rose an eyebrow the other could not  see.

"Can you drive?" Jason tried to avoid a sardonic tone.

"Not really. No" the other admitted.

"Then call the police for clean up, and get in the passenger seat, I'm gonna show you a thing or two about environmentally friendly destruction."

* * *

 

A while later, Jason and his partner stood on a rooftop far away as the truck ran into a now evacuated meth lab, owned by one of the Penguin's associates. Fire and explosions collapsing the abandoned building to the ground. Jason grinned taking off his helmet to fully enjoy the view he his partner created.

"Isn't this a little too theatrical??" Green arrow said. He had of course, not allowed this act of chaos until every living being had been evacuated from the block, most of which were dealers now safely bound in a net an alley away.

"If you call this theatrical it has NOTHING on my original reintroduction into the criminal world." The perturbed look he got made him raise his hands in defense. "I was just a little theatrical come on it was my first attempt of a complete take over."

"And officially your last." Arrow said, his tone firm.

"Well technically I've had two or three more since then- hey, I stopped, it was before you Connor!" Jason said as the other stepped towards him.

"I thought there were no names on the field." The blond archer said, taking another step closer to the vigilante.

"Well we're off the field right now, so don't-" Jason was cut off as a strong hand grasped his arm and pulled him forward. Jason opened his mouth, not use to being man handled and was about to retaliate when a firm mouth covered his own, making him lose the tension he didn't know he had in his muscles. A minute or so later he was released and the other smiled up at him, his gaze firm as he looked into the lenses over Jason's eyes.

"I know. I trust you." Connor said, his voice smooth. descending over Jason like the rain. There was a silence between them as Connor turned and shifted his bow, taking it off only to turn to Jason. "Shall we continue?"

Jason stared at his partner before a grinning and slipping his helmet on once more.

"Sure thing Goldilocks, lets get some work done." And together they leaped into the night, the storm filling in for the silence between them.

* * *

 

Upon waking up with a cold the next morning, Jason grumbled, his nose runny as he turned to the empty half of the bed beside him. A note and a very long box filling the space where his lover should have been.

Jason decided not read the note right away, choosing sleep over inspection. But he would later, and the same warm feeling he experienced the other night would return again; filling him with a warmth he was not use to, and a happiness that was finally starting to reenter his life.

Happy Birthday Jason, this is the last time I'll indulge you in this next year you will get socks!

And the new colt was definitely going in his collection.


End file.
